custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Telsara
Telsara Qokoraan is the Princess of the Draconian Race, and is from the planet Dovahlien. History: Early Life: Telsara is the daughter of King Coershun along with her twin brother Impulsae. Unfortunatly, their mother died after their birth, leaving Coershun emotionally destroyed. For most of her childhood, Telsara was considered the weaker of the two because of her gender. However, dispite predujidce, she was able to become a warrior on par with General Abadonn, and use her elemental power much more effiecently than Impulsae. When she was ten, a small uprising arose in the southern part of the planet. She was able to advice Coershun on what to do, marking her as a prodigy and more important than her twin brother. Trials: At the age of twenty, Telsara was to become the Queen after Coershun's death. However, one of her main supporters, Abadonn, lost a duel to the death after he was challenged by Impulsae, and was exiled with his sone Cyrano to Dukaan, the isle of banishment. When their father died from illness, Telsara was challenged by her brother for the right to the throne. She was defeated, and exiled to Dukaan. She still lives on the island. Life in other dimensions: Construct Multiverse: In the Construct Multiverse, the Ascension Groups took over Dovahlien and killed Coershun. During this, she and Impulsae were eight, and had not developed their hatred for each other. They left the planet on a ship given to the Draconians and launched into space. The only problem, was that there were only Draconians on this ship, and it was warped through space to crash into the Matoran Construct. Impulsae and Telsara survived the crash, and settled with the rest of the Draconians on the southern continent. However, those who survived the crash were not fond of Coershun's rule, and exiled the twins two years later. They then wandered the Matoran universe, untill eventually (at the age of sixteen) they ended up in Tetra Nui, working as merchants. Mutare Universe: She lived life as normal in the prime reality, and was to become the prime canidate for the throne, untill Impulsae discovered strange beings one night. Abilities and Traits: Telsara is a little less as strong or as quick as her twin brother, and has excellent use over her elemental power. Her mind is her greatest weapon, and is a master of politics. Very few can win a debate against her. Personality: Telsara is cunning, and is able to use any situation to her advantage. Growing up in the royal palace made her selfish (while this is the opposite in Construct, as she did not have the many luxuries), and can easily toy with others emotions. She lacks empathy to her enemies (again, opposite in Construct), and is very innovative. Tools: Telsara wears traditional Draconian armor, and carries a sword which she uses in combat. Appearances: Dark Paths (First Appearance) In the Affairs of Dragons (Echo 1's story, alt dimension) Trivia: *She doesn't actually hate Impulsae, she just considers him a thorn in her side. *In the Construct Multiverse, she and Impulsae have a strong bond with each other, as they relied on each other to survive in the Matoran Construct. *In the Prime Reality and Mutare Universe, she has never left the palace grounds before, *In Draconian, Impulsae's last name is lightning-body, and his line has ruled Dovahlien since the Draconians were united as a species. *Her name is inspired by (Nikola) Tesla (yes I changed the letters around and added two, such a big change!), who was a important contributer to commercial electricity, and a revolutionary scientist in the field of electromagnetics. *Telsara looks like her mother, same with Impulsae.